If it Goes a Long Way
by monetss
Summary: She pushes herself to leave, but he brings her back in each and every time the thought enters her mind. She knows she shouldn't feel this way about another man. "Your married." She tells herself. But the way he wants her safe changes things. Jude Law/OFC


Authors Note: If this is in the wrong place sorry. My first Celebrity Fic.

Jude Law And OFC

* * *

The pain coming from the left side of my face is what woke me up. A burning sensation, there was going to be a bruise, I knew it. As soon as I opened my eyes I told myself he didn't mean it, that he was really sorry this time. I even felt him kiss me and whisper to me that he loved me before he went to work. I keep replaying the scene over and over again like I always did to see what I did wrong. What did I say to set him off? The fight seemed so stupid in my head, a fight over a spilt glass of juice, that's silly. It was of course on the tan carpet, but I told him I could get it out, and after the hit I did.

I got up out of bed to see the toll he had did. If was as bad as last time, I won't be able to go out anywhere again. 2 weeks stuck in the house doing absolutely nothing. As I opened the bathroom door I could smell the Body Wash he used when he took a shower. I must have not slept very long after he left, which was a good thing too, it gives me plenty of time to go out and do what I have to do and fix him lunch. Before I walked in front of the mirror I braced myself. "Breath in Breath out. It's not that bad." I repeated to myself. "Okay."

It was bad. But not as bad as I thought. I could cover just enough of the now purple bruise to where, if I wear sunglasses no one could even tell. I only have two Hours before he gets here, so I can't waste any time. I need to find those glasses, and fast. Before I could start looking, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe, I might be running a little late for lunch, just wanted to let you know I will be there."

"That's fine; I'm just heading out to get stuff to Fix. Anything Special?"

"Um No, Surprise me."

There was a bit of doubt and worry in voice. We were in silence for a few more moments before I broke it.

"You wouldn't Know where those glasses are do you?"

"Yea babe, they are in your purse, um I have to go now okay? I love you."

_Click_

"Love you too Babe."

I found the glasses exactly where he said they were. I just wondered how he knew they were there. I stood in front of the front door for at least a Minuet Trying to figure it out, but noticing I was day-dreaming instead I plaster a smile on my face and went outside.

"Hi Mrs. Masen, Oh My, What happed to your eye Sweetie?"

Looking down the Glasses were still in my hand instead of face. I panicked and threw them on hoping she wouldn't notice the shock in my eyes.

"Just a little fall that's all."

"Okay, then you have a nice day then."

"You too Mrs. Weber.

She is such a nice lady, but gossips like a rooster on crack. I got in my car before she came back and wanted more out of my story, and drove off. On the way to the store I was think on what to make but couldn't think of anything. _Subs sound nice. _I thought but he likes warm food not cold so that was a no go. He likes pasta. But why would I cook that for lunch? I decided I will look on my phone when I get there to see what I could conjure up. The parking lot was full of cars, the parking lot filled with snow. Beautiful site to look at, hell to drive in.

I found a spot up front and got out, and rushed inside the warm store. I ran into someone as they were also going in. _Note to self: Glasses on a Non- sunny day does not mix. _

"Oh my God. I am SO sorry. I didn't see you." _I still can see you._

"No it's my fault I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?"

_Accent sounds familiar. _I thought, rummaging in my head for conclusion, I failed.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Why?" When I look up at him, I notice two things. One, the accent I was hearing makes sense now. The man I just bumped onto, Was Jude Law. Second. He was as clear as day, which only meant one thing. My Glasses fell off when we bumped into each other.

* * *

Reviews will help with world Hunger...Not really but it will help me sleep at night.


End file.
